


Loud and Proud

by Twentyoneangelsfalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bi, Bi!Dean, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Destiel Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay!Gabriel, Homophobia, Human Gabriel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, POV Dean, Pan!Sam, Pride, Pride parade au, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Talk of Sexual Situations, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, asexual!Cas, bi!chuck, castiel novak - Freeform, clueless!Cas, cuteness, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyoneangelsfalling/pseuds/Twentyoneangelsfalling
Summary: Dean goes to a Pride Parade, reluctant to be "out". Until a man goes up to him and kisses him. As he gets to know Castiel Novak he soon begins to like him and he realizes he has to face his worst fear to keep Castiel. Coming out to his Dad.





	1. Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I didn't see many pride parade fics which I was really surprised about. I didn't include smut in this story (believe me I like my destiel smut) because I can't write smut without it seeming awkward. Anyways enjoy.

Streamers flew everywhere as people were tossing confetti and party poppers exploded. There were so many colors and rainbow flags that they were all blended together and it made me feel dizzy. A girl got down on one knee on top of a float that was slowly going by and proposed to another girl. She nodded her head yes and they kissed as cheers spread through the crowd. I smiled a little but mostly, it wasn’t my idea to be here. 

Don’t get me wrong, I am bisexual and I belong at a Pride Parade but I was sort of forced into going. Charlie, who preoccupied the spot next to me in being slammed against the fence that was between the crowd and the street, was the one who forced me, along with her girlfriend Alison. They had visited my tiny, cramped apartment multiple times to invite me to Pride. I had declined the first few times because, honestly, I would have rather stayed inside.

“Dean, c’mon it’ll be so much fun!” Alison would nag, sitting on my couch. Charlie would then sit next to her and nod her head.

“Yeah, you’ll have a blast.” She winked at me as I shuddered. I silently begged her to stop by giving her a look. 

“Charlie, I’m not going. You know I’m still in the closet.” I would say, trying to defend myself and not go.

Then, I decided after much pleading that I should go because who was going to be there besides Charlie, Alison, and me? Tons of other people but no one I knew was queer.. The most recent time Charlie came to my apartment I had cut right to the chase and said I would go as she burst through the door. 

“I’ll go,” I blurted out. Charlie had opened her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it when I gave my answer. She grinned.

“Dean, you won’t regret it. You’ll meet so many people and maybe even get a partner!” She exclaimed, bouncing up and down. I shook my head at that idea. 

“I’m only going just to… Become involved with my community.” I said. Charlie scoffed and opened the door. 

“Well… We’ll walk together to the Parade. I have to tell Alison!” And then she was gone just as fast as she came.

And now I’m here watching men in rainbow speedos dance on top of a double decker bus and I had a Pride pinned on my good AC/DC shirt. And I was mildly enjoying it but I didn’t want anyone to know that. Alison had her arm around Charlie and they looked like such a cute couple. I had a twinge of jealousy because they had a relationship that I could never achieve. Nonetheless, they were my good friends and I had to repress my feelings. 

“Hey, I’m going to get some Pride merch. Want anything?” Alison asked, sliding her arm away from Charlie. 

“Can I get a rainbow SnapBack and can you get…” Charlie glanced at me and whispered something into Alison’s ear. I hid my eyes underneath my baseball hat, not wanting to look at them.

“Okay, I’ll be right back!” She smiled and squeezed her way through the crowd. I stared at Charlie suspiciously, about to ask her what she was whispering about until she gasped and pointed at someone in a group of people wearing and carrying the bisexual flag.

“Look, it’s Chuck!” Charlie exclaimed. I glanced over at a messy haired man with dark eyes, who was holding a pole with the bisexual flag tied to it. I knew Chuck but only a little bit. I had met him at a party for a few minutes but I was quickly whisked away by Charlie introducing me to other people. All I knew was that he was an undiscovered writer who had a somewhat powerful sense about him. It seemed like he didn’t notice his atmosphere that exuded from him though because he’s a pretty regular guy. He approaches us and pats Charlie on the shoulder.

“Hey Charlie! Good to see you.” I could see a soft grin behind his beard. He turns to me. “Dean, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” I breathed out a chuckle and scratched my neck. “It’s been awhile. I didn’t really talk to you that much.” 

“Yeah, I want to have an actual conversation. We’ll have to make plans. I’ve got to go now but I’ll have Charlie give you my number.” He grinned again and walked off to join his group of people he was walking with. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. Charlie nudged me, snickering.

“Oh, can it, Charlie. I didn’t know he was bi.” I commented, leaning on the railing.

“Neither did I.” She scoffed, mimicking my position. 

While I was watching a bus full of pansexual people go by, I felt hands on my shoulders. I flinched and looked at who it was. Alison had draped a polyester thing across my shoulders. She grinned and scrambled back to her spot next to Charlie. I grabbed the material and realized it was a flag. It had my colors, blue, purple and pink on it. I inhaled sharply and resisted shoving it back in their hands. 

“No, I can’t accept this. No way in…” I started, shaking my head but Alison shook her head. 

“No, I bought it for you, the polite thing to do is to take it.” Alison ordered. I sighed.  
“Dean, we just want you to have a little fun. You aren’t in any danger here because everyone is queer. What happens at Pride, stays at Pride.” Charlie smiled. I shrugged and put the flag begrudgingly around my shoulders again. 

I couldn’t tell them the reason why I was still in the closet. They wouldn’t get it.

 

After about an hour I lost my shirt, my hat was shoved into my pocket, my voice   
was hoarse, confetti was in my hair and the bisexual flag I was given was being raised up above my shoulders, showing the world who I was. In that moment, I was so proud of who I was that I didn’t care where my best AC/DC shirt was. I had a couple beers but I can hold my liquor so I was a little crazy, but mostly that was just the energy that everyone was giving off. 

“It’s the asexual bus!” Alison exclaimed, taking a swig of beer and leaning back against Charlie. I glanced at the bus of people and then started cheering because they were throwing asexual pins into the crowd. I draped the flag across my shoulders and raised a hand to catch one. The bus was still not close but close enough where I could see the people. 

Then, I saw a man with dark, kind of messy hair holding onto the side of the bus. He had one foot out, eyes watching ahead and then looking out into the crowd. He had scruff which made him look sexier. But the look in his eyes didn’t make him look sexy, more so adorable and lost in a sense.

I watched him in amazement. He was really good-looking and I’d never seen him before in my life but I wanted to see him more. His piercing blue eyes which I could see from mile away were scanning the crowd. He was smiling and looked like he was having fun. He waved at people. Then, his eyes and mine made contact. 

I felt my cheeks grow hot as his eyes were locked on mine and vice versa. The bus wasn’t even past us but I watched as the man hopped down from the bus and jogged over to me. I studied his face closely, still fascinated over his blue eyes that were comparable to the sky. He slid a hand around my neck and pulled me towards him.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my lips parted along with his and we slid our lips over each other. The way he felt, his temperature, the way he knew where to perfectly place his hands, it drove me crazy. I grabbed a corner of the flag that was around my shoulders and brought it with me as I ran my fingers through his hair. 

I heard hollering and whistling behind us. I smiled into the kiss and I heard the man chuckle. I broke away for a second and mumbled “I’m Dean,” and smiled warmly. 

“Castiel,” He murmured and he smiled too. Then, I heard people calling his name on the bus. I sighed.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll catch you around.” He said, turning his head. I felt his warm hands slip away from my neck and I wanted them back as soon as he pulled them away. He turned to me again and smiled. Then, he rushed to get back to the bus that was passing by. I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie and Alison. Their mouths were wide open in shock.

“Did you know that guy?” Charlie asked. 

“No…” I murmured, knowing that it was weird. 

“Why? How? What?” Alison asked, clearly flabbergasted. I just shrugged and smiled. 

“You look really happy. Dean, are you sure you didn’t know that guy?” Charlie questioned.

“Yes, I’m positive. He was cute though.” I turned back to see some people still grinning at me and whistling. I smirked and leaned against the railing. What a cutie. I smiled to myself. 

Castiel. What a fascinating name.


	2. Winchester Garage

“Dean!” Charlie called. “I’ve got some great news!” I pushed myself out from under the car I was working on. I sat up and grabbed a cloth that was laying next to my toolbox. I wiped my hands as she came bouncing my way. 

“Alison found Castiel working as a veterinarian!” She shrieked, startling the whole garage. My co-workers looked at Charlie like she was crazy. I stood up and tried to quiet he with a look. My dad was here in the back. I didn't want him coming out and wondering what's going on.

“Who’s Castiel?” I heard the familiar voice ask behind me. I turned to see my brother, Sam, wiping off his hands with a dirty cloth. 

“Nobody!” I quickly defended myself. “He’s just…” A friend sounded too suspicious. I had no excuse and I felt that my voice stopped working. I didn’t want to lie to Sam but he might tell Dad if I tell him the truth. I glanced at Charlie for help and she made quick eye contact with me. Then, she looked at Sam.

“Alison’s brother. She hasn’t seen him in awhile and she just saw him the other day so I was telling Dean here since…” Charlie smiled at him, showing that she completely blanked on the rest of her excuse. I faced Sam, seeing his confused expression. 

“What’s going on here?” He questioned. I swallowed.

“What she just said! It’s Alison’s brother and I’m friends with Alison so I want to know.” I covered for myself. Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

"Dean? What's with the high pitched voice? You sound like you're lying." I heard a gruff, low voice. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps. I peeked out one to see my father. I didn't want him to think I was afraid of him so I stood up straight and looked him in the eye. This was going great.

"Dad, there's nothing going on." Sam explained through gritted teeth, turning his head to look at him, fury in his eyes. If Dean could rely on anything it was that Sam hated John more than Dean.

"No, nothing at all. Dean just wants to take his lunch break with me and my girlfriend so we'll just be out of here in a second." Charlie said, grabbing my arm. John eyed Charlie suspiciously. 

"Girlfriend? As in your friend?" He asked. I looked at Charlie and tried to tell her through my eyes to not come out to my dad.

"Well, no. We're dating. Her name's Alison." Charlie smiled and tried to pull me away. But John yelled something after us that made me want to go up and punch him. 

"Hey, Dean, next time a girl comes by, it better be a straight one. No more faggots in here." 

I could see Charlie turn around and about to storm up to him. She wanted to punch just as badly as I did.

"Why..." She started but I shook my head. 

"Charlie, it's not worth it." I said. John scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes at John. 

I sighed as they walked away. The garage went back to work and I turned to Charlie. She grinned uneasily.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” She mumbled. "I got excited when Alison saw Cas. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” I breathed out. I looked over my shoulder just in case Sam was standing right there. Of course he wasn’t, but I was still paranoid. “C’mon, Charlie, it’s my break anyways. Let’s go have lunch.” I smiled and we both started to walk out. 

“Dean, you going out for lunch?” A gruff voice called out as I was walking out of the garage. I turned my head to look at the source of the voice, not stopping. It was Bobby, who was just grabbing a wrench from his toolbox.

“Yeah, tell Dad I’ll be out.” I exclaimed. Bobby nodded.

“Hey, should we go to our usual spot?” I asked. She smirked and readjusted her backpack. Charlie never carried around a purse. 

“I was thinking closer to the pet hospital.” 

“No way. I’m not prepared. What would I say? I mean, I would love to see him.” I remarked. 

“You sound like a whimp right now. Let me tell you that you already got the hard part out of the way. And he made the move right? So, obviously he likes you and you don’t have that much tension.” She explained. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Shut up.” She shut me down. I smirked at her. Charlie always knew what to say. Then, her phone buzzed and she got it out of her back pocket. 

“It’s Alison. She said she’s found a place that’s right across from where Castiel works. You want to check it out?” She suggested. 

I wasn’t emotionally ready. What if this guy just kissed anyone at Pride Parades? What if he was actually a big jerk? What if he just wanted to be a one-time thing? What if it was just the energy and environment we were in that made us kiss? I looked like crap, my button up with the Winchester’s Garage logo on it covered in grease. I didn’t shave that morning so I had stubble. I sighed.

“Yeah.” I agreed and she grinned.


	3. Coffee Shop

Hey Dean!” Alison called, waving. A thing Charlie and Alison had in common was their energy. Alison was more relaxed than Charlie but when push comes to shove, they both were practically bouncing everywhere.  
“Hi, Alison, long time no see.” I smirked, knowing full well that the Pride Parade was just last week. We walked up to her and she lead us into the coffee shop. We found a table and sat down before going up to order food.  
“So, his workplace is right across the street.” Alison stated, pointing to the animal hospital. I swallowed and shook my head.  
“No way. I am not going.” I wasn’t ready.  
“Dean, honestly we talked about this. You’ve already got the hard part out of the way. Now go over and invite him to dinner!” Charlie exclaimed.  
“No, c’mon it’ll look stalkerish if I just walk in there.” I tried to come up with the best excuse.  
“Dean?” I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Castiel in a long white coat, covering a white button up shirt with a tie that was backwards. I could never forget that face. I looked at him in shock. Something about him told me he was messy but was oblivious to it. It was kind of cute.  
“Hey… Castiel.” I stumbled over my words. He was so attractive I didn’t know what to do.  
“What are you…doing here?” He asked, looking around. He seemed like he didn’t want to see me. It would’ve sounded whimpy if I had said to see you.  
“Eating lunch. What about you?” I asked.  
“I work right across the street.” He pointed to the animal hospital.  
“Dean, we’re going to get some food.” Charlie said, standing up with Alison. They left quickly, giggling a little. They sometimes were like schoolgirls.  
“Can I sit down?” Castiel asked, pointing to the chair next to me. I nodded, facing front in my seat. He slid into the seat and folded his hands in his lap. There was a brief silence.  
“Listen, Dean, I…”  
“I want to invite you to dinner.” I blurted out, sounding a little too forceful. I wasn’t mentally preparing for that moment at all. His mouth was open in surprise and I stared at the table. I wasn’t going to look at him. What was he going to say when I cut him off? Was he going to say he was drunk? Was he going to apologize for being asexual? I didn’t care about that anyways. Was he going to say it was a mistake? It was the heart of the moment?  
“Yes.”  
What had he just said? I didn’t process it thoroughly enough. My head whipped up and I looked him in the eyes. They were so blue my natural instinct was to just look down again. I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath.  
“Good. Can… Give me your phone number.” I always sound forceful when I’m nervous. I don’t mean it, it’s just me.  
“Of course.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to me to put my contact in. I gave him mine and we exchanged information.  
“I’ll pick you up at 8.” I said. “Do you have anywhere you’d like to go?”  
“Yes, it’s a casual restaurant, as my friend said when he was recommending the place to me.” He shrugged. The way he talked made me think he hadn’t had much social interaction. “I’ll give you the directions once we’re on our way.” Castiel remarked, smirking. I nodded my head and we gave each other are phone's back. He was so proper and he spoke in full sentences. He seemed really educated. I didn’t feel smart around him.  
“Well, I should get back to work. Text me when you’re on your way to pick me up.” He smiled sweetly. His smile shined and I felt my cheeks get hot. I chuckled softly.  
“Y-yeah, will do.” I looked away, embarrassed that I was so nervous around him. My hands were sweaty and I hadn’t realized I’d been gripping the chair. I glanced at my knuckles, which were white.  
“I’ll see you tonight.” He sat up and walked out. Before he did, I saw him wave. His cheeks were red too.  
“Holy crap, you did it!” Charlie came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck.  
“Yeah, it was no biggy. I have asked tons of women out so a guy can’t be that different.” I bragged. To be completely honest, it was very different. Guys didn’t show as much emotion as girls did. They just accepted or declined the offer as simply as it was given out.  
“Well, then nice job.” Alison walked around my seat and sat down in the spot Castiel was in. Charlie sat down next to Alison and across from me.  
“We got you your favorite.” Charlie handed me a cup of black coffee. I smiled down into my cup.  
“Thanks, guys.” I picked it up, warming my sore hands from gripping the chair. I knew it was August but it was already becoming a little chilly outside. I was always hot in my pants and button up (it’s the standard uniform) but nowadays I have been comfortable in my clothing because of the weather. I glanced outside to see a small breeze flow through the air, judging by a girl’s hair being blown in her face.  
“So?” Alison asked. I raised an eyebrow as I sipped my coffee. “Tell us what he said, what you’re doing... just tell us everything!" They both turned to me with the same smile. I put down the cup and exhaled loudly, creating a brief silence.  
“Well, he sat down and…” I didn’t go into detail and exaggerated some parts of the story and they loved it the entire time. They were eating up the information like high school girls hearing some juicy gossip. No matter how butch of a person you are, gossip is always great to hear.  
“Well, that’s fantastic!” Charlie cried, grinning.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled into my coffee. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	4. First Date

I checked my phone, seeing if Cas texted again. He told me he would be coming down in a couple minutes. I was becoming impatient but I really wanted to see him. He probably wasn’t wearing anything fancy but I wanted to see. 

I saw the door of his apartment building swing open and Cas emerged. He was wearing a baby blue button-up with a tie that was backwards. His pants were black and they were dressy. I, unconsciously, smiled at how he looked like he tried way too hard with the backwards tie.

He walked towards my car and opened up the door to the front seat. He climbed in and sat down.

“Hi,” He said, clearly nervous. I was too, so it calmed me. I wanted to let him know I was nervous too without outright saying it. I wanted to calm him down too.

“Hey. Where to?” That sounded very casual I saw Cas swallow and pull out his phone. He pulled up a map and pointed ahead. 

“Just go straight down this road and then take a left at Cherry Ave.” He directed. I nodded and began to drive. 

There was an awkward silence as I drove. I heard the engine work as Cas shifted uncomfortably. 

“How about some music?” I recommend, leaning forward to turn the volume up. There was some pop song that came on that I had no idea who it was. I didn’t listen to nowadays music. Before I reached to change the music, I glanced over at him, seeing that he was nodding his head to the poppy, dancey tune. I smirked and left the song on.

“So, what is your profession?” He asked, tapping his fingers to the beat. 

“I am a… mechanic.” I hesitated before I proclaimed my work. I felt so stupid, telling him that I was a mechanic. You don’t need school for that. You need a lot of schooling to be a veterinarian. 

“Really? That’s interesting.” Cas said. “Take a left here.”

I turned the steering wheel and we turned onto a small one way street. There was a line of cute townhouses on one side and on the other side was a restaurant that was very hipster and trendy. I saw it was filled but it looked like there were a few tables that were open. I slowly drove down the street and parked when I found a spot that wasn’t far from the restaurant. I stopped the engine and opened the car door to get out. Castiel got out as well and the car doors closing echoed each other. 

We walked across the street together, stepping onto the sidewalk and our hands brushed multiple times. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him trying to say something but he couldn’t. 

“I’m a mechanic because it’s the family business.” I said, trying to make light conversation, praying to God that this isn’t going to be an awkward date. 

“Oh really?” He asks, looking thankful for the conversation starter. 

“Yeah, my dad owns the place and my younger brother and uncle work with me. Well, he’s not my uncle, he’s my dad’s good friend. He lost his wife awhile back so he’s working and staying with my dad and brother. I have my own apartment.” I hesitated, waiting for Cas to say something. “I didn’t mean to spill that all out.”

“No, no it’s fascinating. I just… I’m digesting it.” He commented. 

“What about you?” I asked, looking at him. His blue eyes looked my way and my heart skipped a beat. He was so breathtaking. I could get used to looking at him.

“Me? Oh, you don’t want to know about me. I got to be a veterinarian because I like animals better than humans.” Castiel said, nonchalantly. He seemed more relaxed than he did when he first got into the car.

We approached the restaurant as I told him that being a veterinarian isn’t something you hear a lot of people doing. He nodded and smiled at me.

“Thanks Dean. I’ve been wondering lately if this was the right career path I should’ve taken so it means a lot for you to say it’s cool.” In the first few minutes that our date had started I was sure of one thing, Cas’ smile was so adorable. 

“How many?” A short woman with tan skin asked us, standing at a podium with a computer showing the tables in the restaurant. 

“Two.” I responded. Cas slowly slipped his hand into mine. I held my breath and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. 

“Alright, follow me.” She grinned and grabbed a couple menus. I felt his hand grip tightly onto mine. The woman started walking so I followed her to our table, pulling Castiel with me. She sat us right by the tables that were seated outside so we got fresh air while not having to deal with bugs. We sat down and she placed our menus down.  
“Thank you,” I muttered as she walked away. It was just me and Cas.

There was another silence. I felt disappointed. Obviously, the kiss we shared was just because of the energy around us and we both probably had alcohol. Going on a date was probably a really bad idea. We just had one kiss that was amazing, it didn’t mean that we would be a good pair. I watched as Cas fiddled with the end of his tie, head down.

“You know, it’s backwards.” I pointed out. His head whipped up and his cheeks grew red. A soft grin broke across my face.

“Oh, no I was trying to… I was just…” He stammered, searching for an excuse.

“No, no I think it’s cute.” I blurted out. I immediately thought that I should not have said that because grown men don’t call each other cute but the red on his cheeks grew brighter. 

“Thank… Thank you. I don’t really know what to say because it’s not every day someone calls my actions cute.” Castiel picked up his menu and tried to hide his face. He was really cute which I thought wasn’t possible for men who are in their twenties.

“Hello, gentlemen, I will be your waiter tonight. My name is Tom and can I take your drink orders?” A man swooped in and started pouring us some water. He was talking very fast and then once he was done pouring water, whipped out a notepad and pen. He glanced at both of us and saw Cas’ red face. 

“First date?” He asked, looking at my uncomfortable position. It was clear that it was awkward. None of us responded.

“Hm, I see. What would you like?” He asked, looking right into my eyes.

“Can I have a Coors?” I turned to Cas and saw him nodding his head.

“Yeah, I’ll have the same thing.” Cas put down his menu. Tom nodded and wrote it down quickly. Then, he rushed off. It must’ve been a busy night. Another small silence as I coughed. I wanted to ask a question that had been on my mind for awhile. When I saw Castiel shift again, I blurted it out.

“Why me?” I watched as his eyes slowly trailed up my body and met mine. “Why did you kiss me?”

Castiel sat up and leaned forward instead of leaning back in his chair. I saw in his facial expressions that he was looking for an answer or more so as preparing himself. He sighed and shook his head.

“To be honest, you had this… presence about you that just drew me to you. I stared at you and I just… Felt something. And you’re a good looking guy so I went up to you and kissed you.”

“You think I’m good-looking?” I felt flattered that such a hot and handsome guy would say that about me.

“Uh, yeah. Have you looked in the mirror?” Castiel smiled. I chuckled and looked away. He was charismatic with that smile.

After that, we dove into a conversation about schooling and family life. Our drinks came and we had gotten our food just recently that we ordered after the drinks came. Tom looked happy that we were getting along. 

I talked first about my family but when I asked about his family he looked at me and just told me that his family was less interesting than mine.

“I want to know about you, at least let me know what your parents are like?” I questioned. He didn't seem to want to spill out his life story even though I wanted to spill mine. 

“They… I can’t… I don’t feel like talking about it. I just want to enjoy this date with you.” He murmured. I sighed and knew that I shouldn’t press on. I grabbed my burger and bit it. 

“So, your brother seems unhappy lately?” Cas decided to bring up a difficult subject. 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s a great kid. All A’s, fit, kind. He’s brilliant and I see great things for him in the future. I mean, great things.” I talked with my mouthful and put my burger down. 

“But at work, he seems upset.” Cas predicted.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“Because, even though I’ve never met your brother or been to your workplace, it seems through the way you talk about him, you want him to stay. Although, you know his potential, you want him to be grounded to you.” He blinked, looking as though he hadn’t predicted exactly what was going on.

“Yeah… He wants to go off to college. Why are you a veterinarian? You should be a psychiatrist.” I commented, sipping my beer.

“Well, I don’t like interacting with people but I can read their body language and the way they talk about things. You talk about your brother so passionately. You must care for him.” He smiled weakly. 

“Cas, does your family accept you for being queer?” I questioned. That must be the reason why he doesn’t like to talk about them.

“No, no. That’s not the case in this situation.” He shook his head. “What about you?”

“Uh, well,” I chuckled, trying to ease the topic over. “They don’t know yet.” 

“What?” Cas questioned, his blue eyes widening. “But you must’ve told your brother. You seem close.”

Yeah, well, I feel like he’ll tell my dad. That’s the one person I’m terrified of telling. He has more outdated views on people’s actions.” My eyes skimmed over the table, looking at the little details. 

“But you seemed loud and proud at the parade.” He commented.

I hesitated before answering. Loud and Proud were two words I would not define myself as when it came to my sexuality. “That’s because there was alcohol and the feeling everyone was giving off made me get a little careless about my sexuality.”

“That’s absurd. If the people close to you don’t accept you for who you are, then screw them.” Cas’ voice grew a little louder, showing that he was getting fired up. 

“Calm down, Cas-” 

“No, that’s so stupid because your family loves you and if they do, then they’ll accept you! It’s none of their business who you love. Love is love and as much as I’ve heard that everywhere, it’s true.” He calmed down a little at the end, but nonetheless, his small little rant made me confident.

“You have strong feelings on this, Cas.” I responded, after a brief silence. 

“Here’s your bill.” Tom came by with the bill and set it beside me, soon rushing away. Castiel grabbed it before I could and smirked. 

“Cas, I want to pay.” I said, holding out my hand for him to hand it over. 

“No, Dean, you picked me up so I get to pay. Also, you asked me out.”

“Hand it over.”

Castiel took the pen out of the pocket and signed it quickly, shoving his credit card in while he did so. He reviewed the receipt real quick before holding it up. Tom came out of nowhere and grabbed it from his hand.

“There. I’ve paid for it.” He crossed his arm and looked at me, looking as if he won.

“I’m paying next time.” I laughed but quickly realized what I had said. Would there be a next time? This date started out really awkward. Maybe next time it would be better, but what if he said no? I would love a second date, but what about him?

“Yeah, okay,” He said, smirking. “But I have to pick you up and you get to pick the place.” He chuckled.

I released a breath that I was holding in. He wanted to see me again.   
“Here you are, have a lovely rest of your night.” Tom dropped the bill back down on the table and Cas grabbed his credit card. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Cas got up and pushed his chair in. 

“Wait, what? Don’t you want to sit a little longer?” Did he want to leave so soon? I didn’t want the night to be over.

“Well, I kind of assumed you wanted to come over.” 

I inhaled sharply and my head automatically nodded. Wasn’t he asexual? What was going to happen? Why was he inviting me over? Did he actually just want to hang out more?

Soon, we were out of the restaurant and driving down Cherry Ave. You could cut the tension in the car with a knife.

“Do you not want to come over?” He asked when there were a couple minutes of silence. 

“No, I’d love to!” I quickly defended myself but it sounded like I was lying.

"Is it because I’m Asexual?” He asked. He was genuinely curious and I could hear a little sadness in his voice.

“No, no that’s not it. I’m just surprised you invited me in.” I explained, taking one hand off the wheel to elaborate with my hand. Cas cocked his head.

“Why?” He asked. I put my hand back on the wheel and smirked to myself. Socially clueless Cas.

“Well, typically, people invite someone in after a date when they want to…” I looked at him. I was like a 12 year old boy who couldn't say sex because I thought it was a bad word. 

“What?” He questioned, clearly confused. I sighed. 

“When they want to have sex, you idiot.” I said, roughly. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way but when I glanced at Cas, he didn’t seem phased by my tone, more so that he had no idea he was implying sex.

“No, I don’t want that. Clearly.” He stated. “ I just want to talk more. I like… being around you.” It was obvious he hadn’t been on many dates.

I stopped the car in front of the apartment building and he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I couldn’t resist.

“Alright, I’ll come in.” I agreed. I wanted to be around him more too. I saw a small smile creep across his face as we got out of the car.


	5. Castiel's House

“So, honestly, you're not planning on telling them about you being bi?” Cas questioned as he took a sip of his beer. I leaned against the railing and shrugged. He kept mentioning this as we stood on his balcony. I glanced down real quick and shivered. We were almost 10 stories up. I would never like to live in an apartment.

“I mean you have to tell your brother. He might be leaving for college soon!” Cas wouldn’t break eye contact with me as I stared down at the sidewalk. I saw a couple walking hand in hand. 

“No, I don’t have to do anything.” I firmly stated, raising my head. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst. I was nervous again. I signed.

“Sorry. I just don’t know what I will do when my dad kicks me out. I just need to figure that out before I come out to anyone.” I breathed out. Cas’ eyes skimmed across my face, searching for something.

Then, the doorbell rang. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked at a clock on Cas’ wall. It was 10 pm. Who was coming over now? It wasn't terribly late but it was a weird time for someone to be ringing his doorbell. Maybe a neighbor?

Cas groaned. He seemed to know who it was. He marched over to the door and yanked it open. I took a step into his apartment to get a glimpse of who it was. 

“Hi Cassy!” A man with long blonde hair, about Sam’s length came bouncing him through the door. He was very short (Sam would tower over him) and had a big grin on his face. Cas stood there with an angered look. I was mad too. Who did this guy think he was?

“Gabriel, I swear to the Lord almighty…” Castiel cast a glance at me that looked like he was apologizing to me. I shook my head to say that he didn't need to. The guy, Gabriel, laughed and stood in front of Cas with his hands on his hips. He had to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes. 

“What’s shaking, Cassy? You seem upset that I’m here.” He gave a pouty face to Cas and cocked his head, imitating a puppy. I scoffed.

“Yeah, I’m upset because I have a date here.” He pointed at me. Gabriel spun around on his heel and smirked at me. “Gabriel this is Dean. Dean meet Gabriel, my annoying neighbor.” 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Gabriel still had that smirk plastered on his face as he approached me for a handshake. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” I glanced at Cas before Gabriel grabbed my hand with a Godlike strength and shook it. I wasn’t a wimp so I stared him square in the face as he squeezed my hand, smashing my bones together. I gritted my teeth until he let go. As soon as he turned, letting go of my hand, I massaged it, staring daggers into the back of this idiot’s head. 

“Cassy, I have some great news! I met this cute tall guy who works at a repair shop.” Gabriel bounced to Castiel as he closed the door. He groaned and waved Gabriel off.

“I don’t want to hear about another cute guy of yours and I don’t care if you're trying to set me up again because like I said, I'm with my date.” He emphasized date as Gabriel chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. I looked at Castiel for a small explanation as to what was going on. He caught my eyes and mouthed “very gay” as he pointed to Gabriel who was now in the fridge. He bent down and stuck his butt up in the air, clearly trying to entice someone. 

“No, no this one's for me. His name is Sam and he works down at that mechanic's place.” I could feel my heart stop. “You know, Chestnut Garage or something like that?”Gabriel stood back up with a beer bottle in his hand. He snatched a bottle opener off the table and popped the bottle cap off. I tried to take deep breaths but I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. 

“Winchester Garage.” I corrected, in between short breaths. I glanced at Cas whose eyes were widened in shock.

“That's it!” Gabriel took a sip and almost slammed his bottle back onto the counter. “Wait, how’d you know?” He questioned, marching over to us and glancing back and forth between us. I sighed, calming down a little.

“That’s my brother.” I stated. Cas groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. He had one arm propping up the one that was shielding his eyes. 

“Wait, what?” Gabriel was smiling, clearly thinking it was a joke.

“Sam Winchester is my brother. I’m Dean Winchester.” 

“Oh my god, what a small world.” Gabriel put one hand on his hip and took a swig of beer. 

“Hey, Cassy, can you leave me and Dean alone for a second?” Gabriel smiled sweetly at Castiel. I pleaded him with my eyes to not go. Cas looked at me and nodded. He told me with a small look that he wasn’t going to leave us completely alone with Gabriel.

“Y-yeah, I need to… put in some laundry anyways. I’ll just be…” He pointed behind him and walked into the hallway to do “laundry”. I watched him disappear as Gabriel turned to me.

“Listen, Dean,” He said, the sweet sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I know that Sam is your brother and Cas is now your boyfriend but do not, take them away from me. I know from Sam that family is very important but so is love.” Gabriel had to stand on his tiptoes to try to intimidate me. I almost laughed in his face because he was such a protective person. But so was I.

“Alright, I don’t want to start a fight first time I meet you but if you and my brother are close…” I held my hands up. “I’m not getting in the way. But he’s my brother and will always be my brother.” I hesitated. “But me and Cas?” I thought about our date and Cas’ smile. I thought about the kiss we had and I swallowed. I wanted Cas back out here so I could kiss him again. I’ve been wanting to feel the sparks again that I did the day at the parade which felt like ages ago. But really, it was a couple days ago.

“You’re not touching me and Cas. I don’t want you to get in any way possible between us. What we have…” I forgot Cas was listening. I could see Cas’s beautiful blue eyes peeking from around the corner. I blushed. 

“What we have… is…” I stuttered over my words. I couldn’t say my true feelings after just one date and one kiss. I sighed.

“Huh, ok. Well, I guess I’ll leave you two lover boys alone. Cassy!” Gabriel called, turning around and taking another sip of beer. Good, I wanted him to leave. I was itching to see Cas again. “I’m leaving now. I expect a full report on what you think of this…” He looked at me. “Thing.” He smirked and turned on his heel to leave. He marched out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Dean?” Cas called out, coming from the hallways. I turned to him and put my arms around him. I needed his touch. I was tired and just wanted to be around him. Then, I backed away and held him at arm's length.

“If it’s ok with you, I’d like to know what is ok with you and what’s… too much.” I asked. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He gave me a soft smile and put his chin on my chest. 

“Of course, Dean. I’m happy you even asked about it.” Cas pushed me back onto the couch and as I was on my back, Cas was over me. 

“I’m comfortable with this.” He smirked and his hips were leaning off of mine, not directly on them. My breath hitched, trying to seem skilled since I had more experience with sexual situations. Cas closed the space between us quickly though, and put one hand on my thigh. I parted my lips and let him submerge his tongue.

I felt his tongue skim across my teeth and when he broke away, I let out a gasp. He was a little breathless himself as he grinned again. I wanted to roll him over and kiss him senseless myself but I had no idea what else I could do. I felt his hand move closer to my groin. I studied his face. He swallowed, nervousness in his eyes but plastered on a look of confidence. I grabbed his shoulders.

“Castiel,” I said, making him look at me and not my chest or his hand. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” I put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. I felt his hand slip away from being dangerously close to my crotch and he rolled over so he was laying next to me. I put my arm around him as he curled up next to me.

“Thanks, Dean,” He said after brief moment of syncing up our breathing. “I… I wanted to impress you in some sense but I’m just not good in sexual situations… like that.” He said into my chest. I smiled at how innocent that was. 

I kissed the top of his head to tell him that it’s ok. 

"I understand. I was just curious for future times." I said. I now felt confident in the fact that we will see each other again. I felt him smile into my chest and he inched closer to me. 

I could hear Cas's breathing slow and his body felt slumped on top of me. I sighed and slowly set his head down on the couch and not on my chest. I grabbed a blanket from the couch and softly set it on his sleeping body. I made sure all the lights were off and as I left, I made sure the door was locked. 

When I got to my car, I realized Cas would've been ok with me staying the night next to him on the couch. I grinned to myself, remembering his warm touch next to me. I knew after one date, one kiss, and one sort of make out session that it wasn't time to sleep next to each other. I started the car and drove home, playing The Who all the way.


	6. Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that I did not put into the tags is that there is extreme homophobia in this chapter. Obviously, I've characterized John Winchester to be homophobic and he doesn't take any violent action, it's just verbal abuse. Just a warning.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the extremely late update. I thought that this story wouldn't get any attention until it was mentioned on the Destiel Fanfiction account on Tumblr. I was really shocked about that and then I got straight to work on this chapter. Enjoy!

As I popped the hood of the car, I reached in and bent over to get a better grasp of the engine. The owner of the car was standing right behind me. I stood back up, immediately noticing the problem. 

 

“You’ve blown a head gasket which is why your car is breaking down. It’s overheated.” I stood straight up and grabbed the once white towel hanging off the toolbox next to me. “Should be a simple fix, you could come back in a few days.” I wiped my hands briefly and turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were looking below my waist. I coughed. “Sir?”

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, ha.” He nodded his head vigorously and reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet. “So then, how much?” His voice sounded oddly familiar but I had never seen this guy in my life.

 

“You pay me once you come back for your car.” I stated, trying not to sound completely irritated with this guy.

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” He chuckled. “Sorry, my head’s in the clouds today.” He put his wallet away and licked his lips quickly. “Uh, by the way… are you free tonight?” He asked, cheeks growing red. I almost scoffed at how nervous this guy was, asking out a mechanic. But instead, I just shook my head and tried to ease this over softly. 

 

“Actually, I have a boyfriend.” It was odd talking about Castiel as my boyfriend. Since our first date, we’ve been on a few more dates since then and I've been hanging at his apartment for most of my free time. He was my boyfriend but I had never really called him that out loud. 

 

“Oh, okay, yeah. I’ll be back in a few days then.” He looked completely let down. He turned to leave. I thought about multiple times Sam was turned down by girls during his tween ages. He would come home, heartbroken because he thought that it had something to do with him. He was such a sap. I didn’t want this guy to feel all sad because an idiot like me turned him down. 

 

“Uh, you wouldn’t want me as a boyfriend anyways. I’m… I’m a mess and I honestly don’t deserve a boyfriend.” I exclaimed, still keeping my voice down. I didn’t want my dad or Sam to hear me saying I had a boyfriend. 

 

“No, I’m sure that’s not tr-” He started but i shook my head.

 

“Don’t try to make me feel better. It’s true and I’m just an idiotic mechanic. You’ll find someone… you're good looking and… I mean you have a nice car. I don't know what I'm saying but you’ll find someone.” I was scrambling to find a good point. I didn't want him leaving, heartbroken. There was a moment where he just stared into my eyes. It was uncomfortable for me so I tried to look like I was distracted.

 

“I’m Aaron.” He held out his hand and gave me a closed-mouthed smile. At first, I stared at his hand, in shook. Then, I grabbed his hand and shook it. 

 

“Dean.” The way he stared at me now wasn’t attraction, it was friendship. He wanted to still be on good terms. I gave him a look to tell him that I wanted the same. 

 

“I'll be back in a few days but maybe we can keep in touch?” He asked. We both pulled our hands away and I nodded. 

 

“Of course, you know where to find me.” I softly grinned. He pulled out a card from his back pocket and handed it to me. 

 

“See you around.” He waved and walked out of the garage. I watched him leave, twirling his business card in my hand. I glanced down at it. I felt like my eyes literally popped out of their sockets when I read it. No wonder I had recognized the guy’s voice.

 

“Announcer for the Cubs?!” I exclaimed. Chicago wasn't that far of a drive from here and Sam and I were huge fans. I've only been to one game in my lifetime but I'll never forget it. The cheering for a team that always loses, the vendors screaming out prices for snacks and drinks, the girl who was supposed to be sitting in the seat next to me but was so pressed up against me, we were practically sharing a seat. I went with Sam and afterward, Wrigley Field was still alive, even though the cubs lost. Many went to bars nearby to celebrate another loss. It was one of the few times I felt apart of a community. 

 

“Sam!” I called out, rushing over to the back room. I swung open the door, seeing Sam at the coffee machine. He turned his head to look my way and acknowledged my presence by giving a nod. I shook Aaron’s business card in my hand.

 

“Sam, guess who i just met.” I walked over to him as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip. I held up the card and grinned. “The announcer for the Cubs!” 

 

Sam spit out his coffee and dropped it. He grabbed the business card and studied it, mouth dropped open in shock. 

 

“Are you serious?” He handed the card back to Dean and looked like he was about to start jumping up and down. “Wait, is that the same guy who was checking out your ass?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You saw that?” I asked, rolling my eyes and trying to act like it was gross. 

 

“Yeah… is that why you have his number?” He questioned, going back to his coffee. He was acting like this was so nonchalant. I couldn’t come out to him in the garage! What if dad was nearby? What about Bobby? If he heard, he’d tell dad without a doubt. 

 

“N-no.” I stammered. “Shut up, Sammy, I’m not a… queerie.” I felt like I was betraying my community every time I used a homophobic slur. I felt like every person apart of the LGBT community is shaking their heads at me for being such a coward and using offensive terms. “Besides what about that Gabriel guy?” I shot back.

 

Sam’s jaw tightened and he looked at me. “What about him?”

 

“Well, he comes around a lot doesn’t he?” I questioned, smirking. 

 

“So does Castiel.” Sam said, stirring his coffee. “You know, Alison’s brother that you had to meet up with a couple months ago.” 

 

My jaw tightened this time and I stared daggers at him. “Don’t mention him here. Dad might hear.” I whispered. Sam grinned and pointed at him.

 

“Ha! I knew it! Fess up, I want to hear you say it.” 

 

“Bitch,” I grumbled. “But then you have to say it too!” 

 

“Say what?” Sam was playing stupid.

 

“You know damn well what.” I grew closer to him, trying to look threatening. Sam rolled his eyes. 

 

“Jerk,” He mumbled, looking at his feet. “Alright, we’ll say it together. Ready?”

 

“Sam, this is stup-” I started but he shook his head. 

 

“On the count of three. One… two… three,”

 

“I’m dating Castiel.”

 

“I’m screwing Gabriel.”

 

We both stared at each other in complete surprise. 

 

“Wait what? Are you guys dating or just screwing around?” I asked. Sam blushed a little.

 

“Kind of both.” He talked into his cup before he took a sip. My jaw fell open. 

 

“Well, what about you?” He asked. “You’ve gotten any action?”

 

“No, but that’s because he’s asexual so…” I shrugged. “It doesn’t matter anyways.” This sounded bad but I wouldn’t go into a relationship with an asexual man if I didn’t care.

 

“Really?” He asked, peeking around his shoulder to see if Dad was coming. There was a moment of silence as we waited to see if Dad would pop out of a corner and start yelling at us. 

 

“What do you think Dad’s going to say?” Sam asked. My eyes widened as I shook my head.

 

“No, no we’re not telling Dad.” I stated. “Not until we can figure everything out.”

 

“But we have, Dean.” Sam snapped. 

 

“No we haven’t. I mean you’re still in high school, that’s a time to be experimenting. You can’t be serious about what you want.” I remember my high school days when I fooled around with one particular boy who I forgot the name of. It wasn’t anything serious. We would go behind the bleachers and make out like horny teenagers do.

 

“No, I mean we know our sexuality. I’m not falling in love with anyone but I’m just saying we might want to tell Dad.”

 

“Dad’s never cared about our life anyways. You would always come home with perfect grades and who would look at them and be proud?” My whispering and murmuring with Sam had grown into me talking a little louder. “I am always saying what a good student you are. I support you going to college but Dad? He wants you to stay and not go on to live a great life. He doesn’t care about your life or mine.” 

 

Sam’s breathing picked up and i saw his chest rise and fall out of anger. “I know dad isn’t the best father but that’s because he’s busy running this place and managing us without mom.”

 

The mention of Mom made my blood boil. “That’s no excuse to neglect your kids.” I exclaimed. Dad always mentioned Mom whenever the family had dinner together and Dean hated it. He always brought her death up as his get out of jail free cards. 

 

“Dean!” I heard a deep, gruff voice call. I saw dad walking towards us, wrench in hand. I swallowed, like I always did when I saw my dad. 

 

“Hey, who was that guy? I saw him checking you out. Do you know him?” He questioned, spinning the wrench on his index finger. I stood straight up and shook my head.

 

“I didn’t know him but he’s the Cubs announcer.” I stated stiffly. He raised his eyebrows.

 

“Cubs announcer? You mean he’s gay?” He said. I shrugged, acting calm. 

 

“I don’t know because i didn’t see him checking me out. He was kind though and acted like any other customer.” I tried to stick up for him a little but Dad seemed unphased. 

 

“Ah well, maybe we can get cubs tickets. Keep being nice to this guy.” He grinned and walked off, going over to Bobby outside of the back room . I stood there, stunned my dad gave a normal response to someone who might be gay. I wanted to turn around and look at him again, seeing that he maybe was asking to Bobby about him with homophobic slurs. But when I glanced over my shoulder, he just patted Bobby on the shoulder and asked how everything was going. I exhaled, unaware I was holding my breath in. 

 

“Whoa, risky move there.” Sam said, taking another sip of coffee. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. “Before you go, just remember that we have to tell Dad at some point.” He lets go and turns back around, stirring his coffee.

 

 

Dean wiped his brow, sweaty from laying underneath cars all day. He stretched his arms and grabbed his towel he always used. When he looked up at the driveway he saw Castiel standing there. He waved shyly, dressed in a beige coat with a flannel underneath and a messenger bag. I smiled, relief washing over me. I was tired and I just needed his touch. 

 

He approached me as I packed up my toolbox. 

 

“Long day?” He asked, holding onto the strap of his messenger bag. I nodded and stacked the toolbox on top of the drawer that lay next to the car. 

 

“Yeah, I met the announcer for the cubs. His name is Aaron.” I said, facing him. “He was apparently checking me out and then we became friends.” I saw Cas swallow and stare daggers at me. Despite that, the setting sun was right behind his head so it looked like he had a halo of light around him. I scoffed and shook my head at how perfect it was. 

 

“What?” He asked, turning his head to look around. I chuckle and shook my head again. 

 

“Nothing. There’s a ring of light around your head from the sun.” I tilted my head a little. “I was just shaking my head at how perfect it was.”

 

Cas smiled softly and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. At first, his touch was calming but when I heard a laugh, I shoved him away. I glanced behind me and saw my dad chuckling. 

 

“Wow, hit on by two gay guys today, Dean.” He clearly felt some sort of sentiment towards me, as if it was so awful. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go.” I murmured into Cas’ ear. He nodded and walked along side me as I waved to Dad. 

 

“Hold on, where are you going?” Dad asked, starting to approach me and Cas. 

 

“Out to dinner.”

 

“On a date?” He questioned, as Cas and I turned to face him. He looked like he had had a heart attack.

 

“No, no this is my good friend. Castiel, meet my Dad, John. Dad, this is Castiel.” I felt my face grow hot and I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Cas held his hand out but Dad just stood there and nodded at him. 

 

“So,” He started. “You know my son is straight right?” He raised an eyebrow. “Not a fag like you.”

 

I grit my teeth and looked at Cas. He put his hand down and cleared his throat. 

 

“With all do respect, I don’t prefer that term. Technically, it means a pile of sticks.” Cas said, respectfully but it had a hint of sass behind his voice. I turned my head and grinned, hiding my face from Dad. 

 

“What are you, a nerd?” Dad narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Actually, a veterinarian.” Cas smiled smugly and shrugged. “It also depends on what your definition of a ‘nerd’ is.” 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Dad’s eyes filled with fury. 

 

“Get this dick out of here, Dean.” Dad said, shooing him out with one hand. 

 

“Excuse me, John.” Cas took a step towards my Dad, squaring up. “But you can talk to me if you want me out. Who I love shouldn't matter to you or to anyone else and I certainly don’t deserve the same treatment you give some rat.” 

 

“Cas, let’s go.” I grabbed his bicep and tried to pull him back. Dad huffed out an angry breath and turned to leave. 

 

“I don’t want to see him around the garage anymore.” Dad walked away from us, waving his hand again. 

 

I wasn’t going to pull a chick flick moment where I would go up to him and say ‘Daddy, please, I love him!’ and plead to keep my lover around. But the truth is it was safer if Cas didn’t come around. 

 

I put my hand on the small of Cas’s back as Dad was turned around. I lead him out and we walked down the street. As soon as we were far enough away, Cas growled and clenched his fists. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m really sorry about the things he says.” I apologized, putting my fingers in his belt loop on the hip farthest away from me. 

 

“No, don’t apologize.” He stated. “I’m just shocked you’ve manage to live with him for all these years.”

 

“I’ve tried to get away from him as much as I can.” I mumbled. “I’ve moved and I tried to find another job but I love cars. There’s not really another auto shop here.” I smirked and Cas sighed. 

 

“I lost my temper back there a little.” Cas looked down at his feet as we walked slower.

 

“Wha-?” I started but saw that he actually looked like he had disappointed me. I shook my head and pressed my lips to the side of head. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. He’s a dick.” I said, lips still near his head. He exhaled loudly and turned his head, making the space between our lips just inches apart. 

 

“He’s still your father, Dean.” I could feel his breath and it smelled like altoids. I felt the corners of lips pull up. 

 

“I know that. I’m just saying I couldn’t care less about the impression you make on him.” Cas looked at me with those bright, blue eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. I always wanted those eyes to look at me. 

 

I had barely noticed that we stopped walking and I barely noticed that the sky was an orange from the setting sun. I had noticed how his pupils became a little bigger while looking at me and I had noticed that he had turned his body to close even more space between us. I moved my hand that was on his belt loop to his other side and slide my fingers underneath his shirt. 

I had had enough of just standing around and teasing each other with our touches. I close the space between our lips and Cas’ lips immediately parted, leaving way for my tongue and his to collide. I put my other hand that wasn’t feeling his warmth on his cheek and I put my ring finger and my pinky finger underneath his jaw. His hands were on my waist too, playing with the fabric of my shirt. 

 

We broke apart for a moment, both a little breathless. His eyes trailed down my body and hungered for them to be on mine again. I put my hand that was on my cheek under his chin and pulled his head up gently. He sighed as I brought him close again. I saw his eyes dart to look past my shoulder.

 

“Dean…” He breathed out against my lips. I pulled back a little to look at him better.

 

“We should probably bring this back to my place.” Cas nodded behind me and I turned my head slightly to see an older woman staring at us from across the street. 

 

I had enough homophobia for one day so I scowled under my breath and grabbed Castiel’s hand. I started to walk away from the woman until she yelled out to us.

 

“You both are so cute!” I glanced at her. She had one hand cupped around her mouth as she smiled. Cas chuckled and tugged gently at my hand. 

 

“You hear that? We’re cute.” I saw his cheeks grow pink and I laughed. I waved at her and she grabbed her purse with both of her hands.


End file.
